


Sueños

by Libia



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Falling In Love, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libia/pseuds/Libia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles venia hacia él , tomaba su mano con suavidad y lo llevaba a la biblioteca donde iniciaban una partida de ajedrez ... miradas escondidas , encontradas , una ligera tensión erótica se sentía en el ambiente ...  justo cuando la partida estaba por finalizar , Charles tomaba su rostro entre sus manos , sonreía ante el asombro de Erik que sentía como su cuerpo se habia paralizado cuando Charles rozo sus labios ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Erik

**Author's Note:**

> Difundiendo el amor por todo el universo :)
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/cherikmcbender
> 
> Gracias a ConejoGris por dibujar el fanart que ilustra el fic ;) si quieren ver mas de ella visiten: conejogris.deviantart.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles venia hacia él , tomaba su mano con suavidad y lo llevaba a la biblioteca donde iniciaban una partida de ajedrez ... miradas escondidas , encontradas , una ligera tensión erótica se sentía en el ambiente ... justo cuando la partida estaba por finalizar , Charles tomaba su rostro entre sus manos ...

Las palabras no llegan estancadas allí en alguna parte de mi mente ,la visión no es clara , nada lo es últimamente ... besos , jadeos , el sonido de un cuerpo contra la pared es extraño pensar unir esas palabras sin pensar inmediatamente en Charles , sus labios ,ojos , todo en su rostro y cuerpo llamaban a ser devorado .

Aún no sabia a ciencia cierta como o cuando sucedió pero antes de que pudiera entender como es que había terminado deseando tener a su amigo debajo de él ,incluso algunas veces barajaba la idea de que sea Charles el que este encima de él ; daba igual , no había tanta diferencia (sólo porque se trataba de Charles ) , cuando ni siquiera podía comparar algo cercano a cualquiera de estas situaciones .  

Su inconsciente fue él primero en dar señales , deseaba mas atención de Charles , a menudo soñaba ...

 

 _Charles venia hacia él , tomaba su mano con suavidad y lo llevaba a la biblioteca donde iniciaban una partida de ajedrez ... miradas escondidas , encontradas , una ligera tensión erótica se sentía en el ambiente ... justo cuando la partida estaba por finalizar , Charles tomaba su rostro entre sus manos , sonreia ante el asombro de Erik que sentía como su cuerpo se había paralizado cuando Charles rozo sus labios con extrema delicadeza ,ante ese inesperado contacto , Erik responde apasionadamente chocando fuertemente sus labios contra los de Charles , recorriendo con su lengua , hurgando dentro de su boca en forma desenfrenada . Erik esta sumido por las sensaciones que no se percata cuando la biblioteca se convierte en una habitacion obscura donde sólo están ellos encima de una cama con sabanas de color rojo escarlata , ambos desnudos con las manos juntas y sus cuerpos entrelazados , cada poro de su piel adora el contacto del cuerpo de Charles , su calidez ... es como si fueron un solo ser ,se sentía lleno ,con una sensación de paz indescriptible_  .

Al despertar la realidad era que estaba solo en su cama , la primera vez que tiene este sueño intenta ignorarlo , era vivido , es cierto , pero las cosas eran claras o al menos eso es lo que quería creer , sólo estimaba a Charles porque era su "amigo ", le había salvado la vida incluso cuando aun ni se conocían , podía mantener una conversación interesante , también era el primero en quien confiaba después del suceso con su madre , miraba su rostro de reojo a veces y se preocupaba cada vez que Charles entraba a Cerebro , cuando entrenaba con Alex o peor aun cuando aquella mujer de la CIA estaba cerca de él siempre rodeándolo y Charles dándole cuerda , no era como si hubiera algo más entre ellos y aunque hubiera , no podía reclamar o cuestionarle el que se acercara a Moira o a alguna otra persona , porque el no era su pareja o algo parecido y ....

 _¡DEMONIOS!_ , realmente estaba celoso es lo que pensó Erik al recordar a Charles dirigiendo sus atenciones a las demás personas ,sentía rabia y miedo , quería que Charles sólo lo mirara a él , deseaba estrecharlo en sus brazos , recorrer todo su cuerpo ,escuchar su propio nombre en la voz de un Charles tan febril y excitado como él , lo deseaba con todo su ser .


	2. Erik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles cayo rendido y aunque no lo dijera de forma literal , compartía con Erik esas miradas furtivas , apretones de manos que duraban unos segundos mas de los necesarios ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amas el MCENDER/CHERIK? https://www.facebook.com/cherikmcbender

Nunca antes había sentido tanta frustración, el deseo y anhelo hacia alguien era menos que momentáneo,  _efímero_   es como se describiría , pero para que complicarse  él podría conquistar a cualquier mujer ,bastaba con algo de carisma y frases “ingeniosas” al estilo  _Charles_  como denominaba  sarcásticamente Raven al coqueteo de su hermano …  
  
Sin embargo esta vez justo cuando alguien le interesaba de forma genuina , se sentía totalmente frustrado , no podía hacer nada , no entendia el porqué , quiza era  _¿Por qué ese alguien era un hombre? , no_  , no era ese el motivo ,aunque es cierto que no fue hasta que llegara la poderosa presencia de Erik a su vida no se había fijado en  _alguien del mismo sexo_  , pero lo peor era que no sólo era una mera fijación, era completa e innegable fascinación pura , inevitable , no había forma de escapar , desde que sus caminos se cruzaron Charles cayo rendido y aunque no lo dijera de forma literal , compartía con Erik esas miradas furtivas , apretones de manos que duraban unos segundos mas de los necesarios separándose suavemente como una despedida melancólica , un toque en los hombros o en la espalda, un choque que desde afuera se vería como una descuido pero que entre ellos era mas como una sincronización de sus deseos ,atrayéndose ,algunos  roces  casi imperceptibles que eran un  _todo_  para ellos  .  
  
Charles podía sentir que Erik también correspondía a esas miradas y a menudo veía  _deseo_ en su ojos , pero era intuición , no lo había confirmado , le habría bastado algunos segundos en la mente de su  _amigo_ para saberlo , pero  _no podía_ ,había dado con su silencio una muestra de afirmación del acuerdo entre ellos...


End file.
